1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved centrifuge rotor for use as part of a centrifuge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art it has been known in various technical fields to utilize structural materials which are composed of laminations of several types of materials. The reasons for such laminations have been partially to provide greater resistance to structural loads as well as resistance to corrosion and partially to avoid any unnecessary use of costly materials.
Centrifugal rotors of the type described herein have never, insofar as I can determine, been produced as laminations of several types of materials. Up to the present no methods have been devised whereby such construction of centrifugal rotors would have been possible.